


25. Sunset

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [25]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Sunset. The back of Andy's mind holds memories of belief in a god of the sun and a goddess of the moon, but it has been longer since she thought of them than most religions have yet to become. But transitional times of day have always been special.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	25. Sunset

There's an awful lot of prayer happening around the house these days, in Andy's opinion, and she knows that a great deal of it is for her—for her newly-fragile bones, for the gray hairs that pop up with infuriating frequency on her head. 

Nile prays before every meal. At first she mouthed them silently, but now she prays aloud as if defying Andy's propensity to scoff.

Nicky joined her about a month ago in quiet Latin. Not every meal. But evening bread gets blessed.

Joe's even unrolled his prayer mat and makes the Salat Ul Maghrib while dinner's cooking.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Jewish. I am as likely to have gotten things wrong about Christianity as about Islam, although I hope that I did not do injustice to either here.


End file.
